Optical fibers have been widely used for the propagation of optical signals, especially to provide high-speed communication links. Optical links using fiber optics comprise various advantages over electrical links, for example, comparatively large bandwidths, high noise immunity, reduced power dissipation, and minimal crosstalk. Optical signals carried by optical fibers may be processed by a wide variety of optical and/or optoelectronic devices, including integrated circuits.
Photonic integrated circuits (PICs) comprising waveguides are used as optical components in constructing an optical system. In order for a PIC to function as an optical component in an optical system, optical fibers are connected to waveguides formed on the PIC. Thus, photonic integration, or light coupling between optical fibers and waveguides formed on PICs, is becoming increasingly important in optical systems.